The Flames of Hope Ch 11
''Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Chapter 11~Go with the Flow “Why Atlas? No offense but he isn’t exactly the kind of guy you want to meet,” Gear said. “True, but he knows where we can find our friends so we really don’t have much of a choice,” I replied and he dropped his head in defeat. “That’s more than a day’s drive from here,” he complained. “If we get there and find out that our friends are on the other side of the country, we may be too late. Can’t you use your power to just transport us there like you did earlier?” “No, I can’t do it,” I said a bit disappointingly. “I can’t use it too much and it has a recharge time depending on how long I travel. Going from Colorado to New York tapped me out for at least a few days still.” “Road trip!” yelled Ruff and Tuff as they piled into the van. Everyone else joined them shortly after and we started moving. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun had gotten strangely low. “Hey, how long were we in the Underworld?” I asked to no one in particular and Sarah answered from behind me. “Almost twelve hours,” she said and I was surprised as it only felt we were down there for maybe an hour. “Then we should really get going,” I said to Gear, the driver. He gave out a cheer and began to drive out onto the street. A few people jumped back in shock as the van pulled out onto the sidewalk and into the street as once again, people seemed to ignore the empty lot we drove out from. Eventually night fell a little quicker than I would have liked and a thick layer of fog had rolled in, preventing us from going anywhere until the next morning. We pulled off the main highways and parked inside a group of trees off the shores of Lake Michigan. As we pulled out the camping supplies, I walked to the nearby dock and looked out on the water. The moon light seemed to reflect off the moon and it had a calming feeling to it. I listened to the waves of the lake hit against the shore and I enjoyed the sound. “Room for one more?” came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Megan at the edge of the dock closest to shore. The moon light reflected of her silver hair while the soft breeze made her long hair sway. I tried to say something to her, something that would be cool or possibly romantic. Instead, I started stammering out incoherent syllables until I had to stop and compose myself. “I think there is just enough room for one more,” I said and pushed myself over to give her room to sit down next to me. I watched as she walked over and I couldn’t seem to take my eyes off her as her hair flowed behind her. She then reached me and draped her legs over the side after taking her shoes off. “That feels nice,” she said as she started kicking at the waves as they splashed her feet. “Aren’t you worried that your jeans will get wet?” I asked her. She just smiled and laughed at my comment. “Take it from a child of Athena, you can’t think about everything all the time. You have been too serious lately. You need to take a break from your ''leadership position,” she said as she gave me a quick nudge in the shoulder. “I don’t know, I’ve never been much of a leader,” I said and looked back down at the water. “You say that, but I think you simply downplay yourself. I mean who was the one that managed to escape the Underworld and also the lives of his two friends?” she said. “I mean it isn’t everyday that a demigod returns from the Underworld. I saw it from the window today and it made us realize just how scary it really is.” “I kind of just ignored all that stuff,” I told her. “How did you manage that?” she asked with a look of curiously. “Simple, I had something to fight for. Someone was counting on me and I couldn’t let my own fear get the better of me,” I said in a slightly quiet tone. She then leaned over and placed her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for awhile as I thought about what she had told me. I thought about all the time we had spent together and how she was always there to give me support. The times she had kissed my forehead or my cheek when I made it back to camp safely or when I was injured. “You might be right,” I said out load she lifted her head and looked at me again. “Might be?” She said and gave me a look as if I had just insulted her. “Alright, alright, you are right,” I told her as I placed my hands in front of me in a slightly defensive position. I placed my hand back down on the deck and slowly moved closer to her face. “Maybe I have been thinking a bit too much about everything,” I said. “Maybe I should just go with the flow.” “That’s a good idea. It has always been what you’ve been good at,” she replied and I felt her hand move over mine. Our faces moved just a little closer and I could see a blush spread across her cheeks. I felt my own begin to heat up as a blush was no doubt spreading over my own face, but it didn’t stop us as we were just about to… “How sweet,” came a voice from the water. We both shot back and looked down to see a woman’s head above the water’s surface. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” “Maybe,” I said annoyed, maybe even angry. “What do you want anyway?” “Oh, my name is Ceto and I have come to kill you,” she said and her body was lifted into the air by a spiraling torrent of water. Next Chapter Chapter 12~The Goddess of Mood-Killing Moments Author's Note Sorry for the lack of chapters. There are a lot of collabs I am working on right now and I like to put collabs first simply so that i can focus on this story and it lets the next person start on theirs. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Flames of Hope Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111